Bravo Facility
"Welcome to Bravo Facility. You can call me Professor Goshwin. You are a reporter and here for a tour correct?" "Uh, yeah. I'm Martin Pallert." "Greetings Mr.Pallert. As I said, I am Professor Goshwin, but you may just call me Professor. Are you ready to start the tour?" "Well, um yeah I guess so. Do you think I could ask a couple questions first?" "Certainly." "Alright, so.. What exactly is this place? Rumors have always circulated but nobody knows the truth." "Oh I think you'll find all the answers you need during the tour." "Um, okay I guess." "Now let's be off. The room I'm showing you is the documentation room. I believe this will answer all your questions of the facility's purpose. You see all these TVs and DVD players?" "Yeah." "They document all the creatures and beings that attempt to breach our facility and harm our residents." "What exactly do you mean by 'creatures and beings'?" "You see, Bravo Facility is devoted to the protection of average people that are being hunted by beings and creatures, or 'monsters' as you may call them, that want to harm and kill them. We protect the people that the paranormal is trying to kill." "I'm.. I'm not sure I understand." "Let me show you." The Professor puts a DVD into a player, and security footage begins rolling on the screens. It shows a corridor, almost like a hotel hallway, except with extremely high security doors. A security guard is walking up and down the hallway. Suddenly, all the lights shut off. The sound of a generator starting up is heard and the lights come back on. The security guard freezes in place, and begins looking around, drawing his M16. The lights once again get shut off, and laughter is heard echoing loudly up and down the hallway. Security lights begin flashing and a loud alarm sounds. A metal door begins coming down over an opening in the middle of the hallway. The guard begins sprinting towards it, but he's all the way at the end of the hallway. He gets to the door with 6 inches left between it and the floor, and realizes he won't make it. He turns around and presses his back to the door, clutching his weapon. A strange noise is heard at the other end of the hallway, and the guard turns on the flashlight attached to his weapon. His light falls on a strange object, and the reporter's face goes white. The object is actually a human-like creature. It appears to have a clown mask sown onto its face and all of its limbs are mannequin limbs, sharpened to points. It is in a crab-walk position and stares at the guard. Pure white eyes look at him through the eye-holes of the mask. It laughs, and shoots down the hallway, crawling unimaginably fast. The security guard screams and sprays at the thing with his M16. All the bullets seem to miss impossibly, and the creature rapidly approaches. The creature leaps the last five feet and pins the guard to the ground. It begins using its sharpened mannequin limbs to pierce the guard's body. The guard is dead within seconds. After mangling the guard, the creature looks towards one of the many doors on either side of the hallway. It begins laughing and slowly crawls towards it. It reaches the door and says,"Johnny boy? Is it really you Johnny? I haven't forgotten about you. I never have. I'm back Johnny, I'm back. So how's about we have a little talk about when you shot me, hm?" The voice was like a man's, but disturbingly high. Screaming is heard from inside the room. The creature begins trying to open the door, but it's sealed tightly. It begins to scream in frustration. The door won't budge. It tries to pierce the metal with its sharp limbs, but the steel is too strong. The lights come back on and the metal door that the guard tried to reach, begins opening. The thing looks over at it, and when it's fully opened, a team of guards in high protection suits moves out and point their weapons at the creature. The lights go back off, and when they come on again, the creature is gone. "Wh.. What the hell was that?" "That, Mr.Pallert, was why this facility exists. Whatever that creature was, it was trying to harm one of our residents. That particular resident said that he'd always felt something was trying to get into his childhood trailer home. He told us that his family was a very religious one, and prayed hard every night. We believe that is what saved him as a child. He moved out of his parents' home at 22. That very night, he was attacked and almost killed in his apartment. A neighbor burst in to find him laying in his bed with several large puncture wounds. He was rushed to the hospital where one of our agents was contacted and went to bring him back to our facility. His recuperation was completed here and he has lived here ever since." "Your agent?" "Yes, we have many agents placed throughout the world, watching for situations like that one. They are here to protect everyone." "So.. All of your 'residents' are here to hide from something like that?" "Basically, yes. I'm sure you've heard of some of the things that hunt or follow our residents. Have you heard of 'The Rake'. Very popular creature, some people think he is a zombie, but I assure you he is not. He is also a very difficult creature to protect from. Those we are protecting from 'The Rake' must sleep in a room with four guards keeping watch. So far, our guards have not directly encountered the creature, and I hope they never will, but I fear 'The Rake' will not wait forever." "I.. I don't know what to say." "But don't be mistaken, there are some creatures that even we cannot protect anyone from. 'The Glutton' being one. On a night several months ago, one of our agents was driving down a deserted street at night, and saw what matched the description of 'The Glutton' following a civilian. The civilian looked agitated, and our agent assumed that the person knew they were being followed. He stopped, threw open the car door, and yelled at the civilian to get in. They managed to take off before 'The Glutton' reached the car, but they never made it to our facility. The car was never found and I assume that 'The Glutton' managed to stop them from reaching the facility, although I don't know how." "Who are your agents? How does someone become an agent for you?" "I'm sorry Mr.Pallert, but I'm not at liberty to discuss that." "Well how long has this place existed? I mean, people have always known the building has been here, but everyone thought it was government." "I cannot tell you how long the facility has existed, but I can say that this building was not always used for our purpose. We simply modified it." The reporter gets a strange look on his face. "Wait, if this is Bravo Facility.. Was there an Alpha Facility?" "Yes Mr.Pallert. There was. But one creature proved willing to destroy the entire facility and kill almost everyone inside, just to kill its target." "Alright, well I think this will be the most incredible news story ever written, and I'm gonna be rich. Thank you for everything, Professor." "Just hold on one moment Mr.Pallert. I don't think you want to go." "And why wouldn't I?" "I think we both know the answer to that, Martin. We know about your closet, about how you keep a crucifix on the door to keep the creature that talks to you from getting out. We know that it has threatened you Martin, made you promises, done anything to get you to open the door. But believe me, all it wants is to kill you. Now, would you like a room with a window?" Category:Beings Category:Places